This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) to U.S. Provisional application No. 60/616,074, entitled MODULAR FILTERING AND REFLECTIVE SYSTEM FOR PHOTOGRAPHIC USE, which was filed on Oct. 5, 2004 by Xavier DeLaPaz.